


Notches & Lines

by ajisaihime



Series: Hoshimeguri no kansokusha [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 898week, AU, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erin is horny and kinky and I love him, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hoshimeguri, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, Pseudo Heat, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Teasing, Voyeurism, a lot of tags apply to all chapters, for chapter three we have, for chapter two also apply, heavily implied past OriEri, slips a little into dubcon at the end I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: 01: Orion/Sardinia + Erin02: Orion/Erin (Prequel)03: Coda/Erin (Sequel)Chapters are related but can be read separately if a pairing/plot (what plot?) is not your kind of tea.





	1. Drop a heart, break a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, don't mind me.”, Erin chirped and took a seat on the nearest chair, arms folded on the backrest and one leg pulled to his chest, “Please go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 898 week! ♥  
I tried to write less dialogue in favor of a more descriptive style so please enjoy this meal through Erin's eyes!

Erin's toes curled inside his boots and his breathing was shallow but slow. The way he laid there on the narrow windowsill, on his stomach, was something only a former assassin like Erin could pull off.

  
His face rested in the palm of his hand and his gleaming red eyes were set on the scenario inside the bedroom chamber.

Unfortunately, Erin's view on the happenings on the king size bed was partly obscured by the pretty canopy covering it as it was swaying with the soft breezes of wind gushing in through the open window he was peeking in from.

  
It was mesmerizing. Erin watched their bodies sensually move against each other, the sound of intense kissing almost irking him because their quiet moans and whispers were much more pleasant to listen to.

He trained his eyes on the details and searched the pale skin for any faults – but that body was flawless. And very beautiful, he had to admit, slender and elegant. Never before had Erin seen those legs uncovered and bare and the sight of them made him bite his lip with a tad of inferiority.

  
Though, what actually was of his interest was the hand that caressed along that pale and soft thigh. Erin almost shivered for that hand he knew was a little coarse to the touch had been caressing _his_ soft spots a long time ago.  
  
  
It really wasn't conventional jealousy that stung at Erin's insides, he wasn't in love with Orion. Well, he did love him of course but in a different way. His irritation stemmed from something much more childish: the feeling of someone taking his toy away. And he _knew_ he'd be unable to get it back, ever.

  
Erin wasn't all too picky with who he let defile his body but naturally he had his favorites and the king of Lama was definitely top shelf. Truth be told, Orion had descended to second place on his list and that was pretty astonishing since the person leading the ranking did not look nor act the part. In comparison to a strong presence like Orion, that was.

But his favorite did give Erin something Orion - or any other of his former lovers - never could and that was a firework in his stomach and a head full of stars.

“Erin!”

  
The call snapped Erin out of his daze. Damn, he got caught due to being careless while swimming in his own thoughts. But this was a good opportunity to act a little cranky and test the limits while teasing both of them. In Erin's humble opinion they deserved it.

With a cat-like hop he was on his feet and jumped through the open window with the lightness of a feather to invade the privacy of the chamber.

  
“I'm just attending to my duty, King. I heard suspicious noises and got worried~”, he said and wore his usual cheeky smile on his lips.

  
“Don't lie so shamelessly. You were deliberately watching, you little..”, Orion growled and the faint blush spreading on his ears didn't escape Erin.

  
It filled him with utter glee to see his king like this while the look of his beautiful partner, who was straddling Orion, greatly disappointed Erin. He had expected him to be more embarrassed, had expected him to throw a tantrum but all Erin received was a calm stare.

Boring. It was time to add more heat to the pot and Erin was eager for it to boil over.

“Oh, don't mind me.”, Erin chirped and took a seat on the nearest chair, arms folded on the backrest and one leg pulled to his chest, “Please go on.”

  
Orion inhaled audibly to give him a tongue-lashing, Erin knew the sound by heart. Surprisingly it was Sardinia, silent and unresponsive until then, who spoke.

  
“Calm, Orion.”, Sardinia intervened, “He is your attendant, is he not? I'm sure he has seen you do this countless times before.”

  
A chocking sound from Orion and Erin couldn't keep the telltale snicker bubbling in his throat in. It was easy for Sardinia to put two and two together.  
  
“My, my. So that's how it is.”, he mused out loud but didn't sound upset in the least, “Well, we all got our desires so I'm not judging you.”

  
He closed his eyes briefly, seemingly in thought before he opened them again to establish strict eye contact with the redhead.  
  
“Erin.”

  
“Yes, Your Highness, that's my name.”, Erin smiled and rested his chin on his forearms.

  
Sardinia's face suddenly melted into a smile hat mirrored Erin's, wide but eyes cold as ice.

“You have my permission to stay. Be sure to guard us from any danger that may arise.”

  
“Sardinia, what are you- You can't possibly be serious?!”

  
The corner of Erin's mouth twitched. Now that was unexpected for sure, Sardinia actually turned the game against Erin; what a brilliant move.

  
The king of Sirena was unrivaled in beauty and grace but it was in that exact moment Erin got aware that Sardinia was only an angel on the outside. He was dealing with an equally scheming little devil like himself and it simply led to Erin being even more motivated to win this battle.

  
Sardinia sighed, his arms snaked around Orion's neck and his hips resumed to roll in slow motion, grinding their crotches against each other. Orion couldn't help a grunt and Erin's pupils grew slightly wider with blunt interest.

  
“I have to admit Erin is very handsome,”, Sardinia said and finally turned his head to look at Orion, ignoring his lover's previous protest, “but this is _my_ private chamber so I'd rather have you focus on _me _now.”

  
Even though Orion was clearly uncomfortable with Erin being in the same room, he gladly fulfilled Sardinia's wish. They exchanged chaste kisses while Sardinia's fingertips explored Orion's bare torso, tracing the scars and the outlines of his muscles.

  
Erin was fixated on the smooth dance of their tongues as they deep kissed but the sound of rustling garments made his gaze snap to Sardinia's hips. For someone so uptight about his appearance, Sardinia's night garment was rather risky, Erin thought amused.

  
The top had already been removed when the redhead had started to spy on them so he didn't know what that looked like but both of them were still wearing their bottoms.

What Erin had supposed were short pants with a fluffy tail-like adornment that probably touched Sardinia's calves when he stood turned out to be a skirt as Orion's hands easily found their way beneath the fabric. The surface of it shimmered in the moonlight, like the delicate jewelry on his wrists and the gems that were embedded in the choker around his neck.

  
Erin's toes curled again as he watched Orion grab a vial from somewhere he couldn't see from his position in the room. The King of Lama uncorked it with a fling of his thumb and Erin had to force his body to stay still in his seat. The good part was about to come, it made him painfully antsy.

  
The fabric covering Sardinia's ass rustled again and Erin's eyes were glued to the bulge obviously caused by Orion's hand before Sirena's king threw his head back and moaned.

Orion's lips instantly latched on to Sardinia's unintentionally bared throat, kissing, softly biting, sucking. The intervals of Sardinia's drawn-out sighs gave Erin an idea how leisurely his king was fingering him before the movements of his hips left no room for speculation anyway.

  
Orion's unoccupied hand caressed Sardinia's side up and down and eventually rested on the small of his back to suavely support the thrusting. The enticing noises of pleasure grew louder over time and by the looks of it Erin guessed that there were three fingers pumping in and out of his body by then.

  
It was slow-paced and sensual and definitely a feast for the eyes but not even Sardinia's erected cock poking out from under his skirt was satisfying for Erin, he was greedy and he wanted to see _all of it_. Every executed move, every unsightly expression, every single touch shared between them.

Words Erin couldn't identify were whispered by Orion as he pulled his hand back from Sardinia accompanied by an obscene wet sound. Their meaning became clear a second later when Sardinia shifted his weight away from Orion to free him from his pants.

He returned to kneel above Orion afterwards and to Erin's delight his king finally unfastened Sardinia's remaining clothing and dropped it next to the bed.

  
The king of Sirena reached behind his head with both arms and undid the ribbon holding his choker in place. He presented himself like one of the statues distributed around the palace while doing so and Erin wasn't sure if Sardinia put on a show for Orion or if he was having a dig at Erin himself. Maybe both.

  
Either way, the redhead got to understand even better why his king was so fascinated with Sirena's ruler. He looked ethereal in the face of his nudity and ironically even more so with his dick hard and dripping.

  
The choker joined the pile of clothes on the bedside and Erin couldn't help but straighten his back a little watching Sardinia reach for Orion's cock. He gave it a few pumps before he let his body slowly sink down on it.

  
Erin cursed inwardly. Again something he didn't get to see clearly, he should've chosen a better place to observe from the beginning. Moving now would probably only pose an interruption and cause them to stop and that was definitely not worth the risk.

  
The heated groan that spilled from Orion's mouth made Erin gulp. That was a sound he was also very familiar with and it caused the ghost of a tingle to race down Erin's spine. He shuddered and a grin formed on his lips.

  
The last time he had been taken by his King was about eight months ago but his body remembered and reacted even though he was not involved directly this time.

_Ah, I'm such a naughty boy_, Erin thought, softly laughing to himself. He had said that same thing during his sweet time with Orion once and to Erin's surprise he had actually spanked his ass in response. It had been a reflex, Erin was absolutely sure of that judging Orion's flushed and slightly shocked face afterwards, but it had felt amazingly _good_.

Lama's ruler was polite and very set on etiquette, he was gentle but also tended to lose his temper quickly. Therefore Erin knew – based on his own experience with the king's sexual behavior – that he wouldn't let Sardinia be on top for long.

  
Orion's hands were firmly holding onto Sardinia's rib cage, helping along and enforcing the intensity of the thrusts. Both of them were panting, moaning almost in unison. It was nice but way too soft and Erin anticipated Orion to snap any second.

  
The redhead's foot twitched as Orion did indeed let out a grunt and flipped their connected bodies over. He pushed one of Sardinia's knees to his chest while he propped his weight on his other forearm. They moaned into each others' faces, lost in each others' eyes until they indulged in messy kissing.

By then Erin noticed an essential difference from what he was used to that almost made him laugh out loud.

  
Orion was awfully _gentle_ with Sardinia.

  
The movements of his hips were not jerky but smooth and continuous. Shoving his knee up to his chest seemed to be a rough action at first glance but he was not even close to holding him tight enough to make it hurt.

  
Orion's fingertips barely touched Sardinia's cheek but Erin could see that the caresses and especially his kisses were not only given to satisfy his own arousal but to make Sardinia feel good.  
  
  
What had the most impact on Erin though were the looks. The way Orion gazed at the other made it clearer than a cloudless sky, his feelings were practically oozing out of his eyes. Orion genuinely loved Sardinia, Erin was certain about that.

  
Erin was unable to judge the king of Sirena on that matter but given the fact that he was - and obviously had been a few times before this - sleeping with Orion two months prior to their official wedding ceremony, the love had to be mutual.

If Sardinia intended to mess around or happened to hurt his king though, Erin would show absolutely no mercy handling him whether he was the king of a star or not.

For now being a little mischievous would be enough. After all, his initial intention was to tease Sardinia and give him a taste of what his future looked like with Orion being his partner in life and Erin as his partner's constant shadow.

  
Without a sound Erin left the chair and stepped equally quiet to the end of the bed where Orion's and Sardinia's heads were located.

  
“King.”, he said and almost giggled at the confused faces aimed at him.

  
They seemed to have forgotten Erin was even there and it was kind of endearing how focused they had been on each other. The redhead put his index finger on the bedpost and started to draw circles on it.

  
“You're not gonna take him from behind?”, he asked bluntly and rejoiced in Orion's darkening blush before he swiped his red orbits downwards to Sardinia, “It feels amazing and I bet His Highness would love it.”

  
“Erin, watch your mouth. Your choice of words is rude towards Sardinia.”, Orion hissed through gritted teeth. He was visibly shaking and being forcibly interrupted made him more than uneasy.

  
“Eh~? It was pretty appropriate though?”, Erin pouted playfully, “It would've been rude to say something like '_Why don't you fuck King Sardinia like a dog, I bet it makes him cum exceptionally hard_', no?”

  
“E-Erin!”

Orion was exasperated but even funnier was Sardinia's reaction to that statement. For the first time ever Erin saw the king of Sirena flustered and unmistakably embarrassed, the color of his face rivaling Erin's hair.

  
“But I'm serious! It's free advice and a good one at that.”, he chirped and shrugged his shoulders.

  
Orion deemed the implication as impudence, at least the way Erin had chosen his words to make it sound like Sardinia was an animal. Truth was, no one but Erin knew how enthusiastic his king was about that sex position.

“I prefer Sardinia's front so why would I want to miss admiring his beauty by looking at his backside?”

  
So dishonest, meh.

Coating it with sugar like this did have an impact on Sardinia but Erin was pretty sure that his next words were said not only because of the sweet talk but also because Sardinia knew that Orion had done _Erin_ from behind before.

  
“Orion.. do it.”

  
Orion was taken aback for a moment but there was no way in hell he would refuse that request, coming from Sardinia himself to boot. He huffed.

“Fine, but I won't accept complaints afterwards.”, he said and licked his lips, his by then almost gone soft dick back to full hardness.

  
He withdrew from Sardinia and turned him on his stomach with such determination he yelped in surprise.

  
“With all due respect, get on your knees.”, he growled with evident impatience and squeezed Sardinia's ass.

  
The moment Sardinia did what he was told Erin crouched down to look at him unabashed and with great interest, their faces about an arm's length apart.

Sardinia was trembling and his eyes were closed, he was probably ashamed to a degree and his still flushed face proved Erin right. The redhead shifted his attention to his king who bit his lip, a hungry gleam in his eyes that made Erin's heart beat faster.

  
Orion might've hesitated a few moments yet for all that courtesy he'd shown before slamming back into Sardinia was everything _but_ cautious. Sirena's ruler produced a noise Erin would've described as something like a moan and a cry, a very sweet and exciting tune.

  
“O-Orion.. that's- ah!”, Sardinia was only able to manage to utter as Orion firmly held onto Sardinia's slim waist to relentlessly pound into him.

  
“Did you take a liking to this? Great.”, Orion panted and couldn't suppress a smirk.

  
Sardinia didn't answer, all that got past his torn apart lips were heated moans that alternated between blunt cries of pleasure and unintelligible and unfinished words.

  
Erin leaned a little to the left and tilted his head to sneak a peek at Sardinia's cock. It was erect as could be and pulsating, leaking precum galore.

“Yep, His Highness is absolutely rapt.”, Erin cooed with a derisive smile and it got even wider as he noticed Sardinia's eyes fixated on him.

  
The redhead giggled.

“Told you this is mind blowing, didn't I?”, he whispered quietly enough for only Sardinia to hear.

  
Sirena's king had muffled himself by pressing the lower half of his face into the sheets but his brows were furrowed and his expression left no room for Erin to doubt that he outright loathed him in that very moment.

  
“That's enough now, Erin. Get your presumptuousness out of here already.”, Orion barked, his glare sharp and insistent.

  
Erin snorted and stood up at once. The few swift steps it took him to get to Orion's side were accompanied by the juicy melody of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing.

“Too bad.”, the redhead whispered seductively, “It was just getting interesting too..”

  
He leaned in to Orion who automatically had turned his head in Erin's direction and was now dangerously close to being kissed by his attendant.

  
“King- ugh!”

  
A harsh tug on his tress forced Erin to take a step back. He really didn't need to take that look over his shoulder, he knew what awaited him but did it nonetheless.

  
Sardinia's hand was clutching at the tips of his hair and though his features were drawn in pleasure the burning anger on it was likewise there.

  
“It _is_ enough now.”, he breathlessly cited Orion's words but with a way stronger intonation.

Awh, he had almost outwitted Sardinia to steal a kiss right under his very nose – almost.

Erin smirked and wondered if Sardinia already regretted letting him stay and watch them. Most probably - there was no way he'd let him get away with his antics a second time after tonight's experiences. What a shame.

But it was kind of reassuring that Sardinia was concerned and jealous enough to act protective of his fiancé. Definitely a big plus for the King of Sirena in Erin's book.

Orion had ceased all movement for he needed a moment of a clear mind. Erin was prone to ignore orders so he had to find something to deflect his interest onto, enough to make him leave right then and there.

  
He feared that otherwise Erin and Sardinia would not stick to only hiss at each other with their hackles up, metaphorically speaking. This could end worse and he really didn't want to get involved in a direct confrontation between them no matter how flattering the circumstance was that it was _him_ they were more or less subtly fighting over.

“Erin.”, he eventually said to get the redhead's attention, “I've seen your pup around town just this afternoon. Why don't you go and play with him?”

  
Erin's mouth instantly formed the shape of a perfect circle and his eyes sparkled like a lit candle.

“I'm off~”, Erin uttered and pulled his hair out of Sardinia's grip to rush to the open window.

  
He halted right when he had just put a foot on the windowsill and suddenly turned around once more.

“Your Highness, it was a pleasure.”, Erin grinned cheekily and curtsied, clearly mocking Sardinia with that gesture before he vanished without hesitation.  
  
  


“A pup?”, Sardinia panted unbelieving after Erin had left, “That's all it took to mention?”  
  
  
“It's a very special one.”, Orion chuckled, briefly celebrating his victory before his expression returned to a more serious built, “I have to apologize, Erin is one of a kind.”

He bent over to drop a kiss on Sardinia's shoulder blade.

  
“I might forgive you but formalities aside..”, Sardinia said and his voice dropped down to a mere whisper, “.. hurry up now, it's uncomfortable like this.”

  
“I was inattentive. Let's do something about this, shall we?”, Orion replied and resumed to slowly thrust his hips.

Sardinia let out soft sighs in accordance but in comparison to what the king of Lama had heard come out of his lover under more aggressive handling, he was tempted to do it again.

  
He shifted to a slightly different angle and with a single harsh thrust he buried his cock all the way in Sardinia's body. The following cry was a satisfactory reward but that was definitely not the end of the line.

  
He pressed his chest to Sardinia's back and Orion's breath hitting his sweat covered skin made him gulp as he spoke to him, pitch low and raspy.

“Spread your legs a little more.”

  
Orion speaking to him so bluntly put caused him to shiver. Sardinia wouldn't voice it but it _was_ appealing and moreover – arousing.

A thought crossed his mind like the strike of lighting when he shifted his legs farther apart and his mouth was faster than his mind to process it.

  
“I wonder how often you asked Erin to do the same before.”

  
Orion groaned, disgruntled. “I've had enough of Erin ghosting around especially with him being finally absent.”

He dug his nails into Sardinia's hip and resumed to pound into him in a fast pace. At this rate they really resembled copulating dogs.

“Orion, too much- ah!”, Sardinia whined at the ferocity, “You're too rough..!”

  
Protests ignored and whining falling on deaf ears, Orion kept the rhythm until he released inside his lover with a dark, lustful moan.

  
He could feel Sardinia tremble underneath his fingertips and moved his hands to his chest to pull him into an upright position. The backside of Sardinia's head rested against Orion's shoulder and his breath hitched.

  
“Don't ever invite Erin into our bedroom again - or anyone else for that matter.”, Orion whispered and kissed his temple.

  
“I regret making that mistake, indeed.”, Sirena's king replied, voice shaky.

  
“Sardinia,”, Orion said quietly and kissed him again, “my heart and body belong to you, and only you. Belonged to you for the past six months and will for the rest of my life.”

  
Sardinia closed his eyes upon feeling his heart swell with affection and he heaved a deep, audible sigh.

  
“Please take my oath seriously.”, Orion added, his hand caressing Sardinia's stomach until it wandered down to his still hard cock, “If you do that I can be gentle with you.”

  
“I do..”, Sardinia moaned as Orion stroked his length and ground into him subtly.

  
“Say that again in two month's time.”, Lama's ruler smiled and proceeded to jerk Sardinia off while executing pseudo thrusts to stir him up.

Sirena's ruler moaned over and over again and twitched repeatedly under the treatment. He gasped Orion's name, faint and needy and turned his head to look at the other. Orion reacted by shifting his arm so he could still steady Sardinia while enabling himself to cup his cheek and connect their lips.

  
“Cunning, aren't you?”, Sardinia panted against his mouth and busied it with another kiss before Orion could even answer to the rhetoric question.

  
They continued until Sardinia broke away due to his climax erupting and he folded as much as it was possible while being held by Orion. He stained the bed sheets and felt Orion breath a kiss to his nape before he slowly unlinked from his lover.

  
Sardinia dropped down onto the bed completely, exhaustion numbing his body while his endorphin-enriched blood pumped through his veins and caused his heart to rampage like a storm-shaken sea.

  
He peered at the other as Orion's hand found its' way on top of his to squeeze it lightly. The king of Lama reciprocated the gaze and the corners of his mouth raised to form a warm smile before he brought Sardinia's hand to his lips to kiss the back of it gently.

“I know you prefer to be clean but do you think you could stand to stay here for a little while longer?”

  
Sardinia didn't respond right away for he was distracted by his skin pleasantly prickling as Orion flipped his hand over to kiss his fingertips one by one. He continued to softly press his lips onto his palm, his wrist and worked his way up his forearm.

Sirena's ruler shivered and exhaled audibly when Orion reached the crook of his arm.

  
“King of Lama, you can be quite convincing at times.”

Sardinia reached out to get a grip on Orion's face and pulled him in to close the distance between their lips. They locked eyes after they had shared a few quick kisses and if Erin was still there to observe he'd see without a doubt that Sardinia was no less in love than Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd die for Erin but my gakutenn bias is too strong, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That's how the idea of Erin watching them/actually interacting in the end came to life.  
The theme of this trilogy is "Sugar, we're going down" by FOB.  
Thank you for reading and your support!! <3


	2. Notch in the bedpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sly smile tugged at the corner of Erin's mouth and he bit his bottom lip seductively. “Let me make amends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Orieri prequel or in other words: how Erin seduced Orion for the first time. Shameless smut ahead!

  
The royal palace of Lama was unusually quiet and for king Orion it wasn't an afternoon like any other either. Due to the fact that he luckily had no meetings scheduled and no audiences to see through that day he could finally work on the pile of paperwork that had accumulated.

He sat at his table located in one of his private chambers and he had already switched from his formal royal attire to a toned down version to be more comfortable and less restricted.  
  
The occasional sighs he breathed were accompanied by the rustling of paper and the scratching of his quill - and the obnoxious thuds Erin's knives produced upon boring themselves into the wooden surface of the plank that the redhead had attached to the wall without permission.

“Would you please stop that, Erin?”, Orion growled and massaged his temples.

  
“I'm bored.”

Erin threw the last of his weapons to join the rest and hopped off his elevated spot on a bookshelf. He made his way to Orion who leaned back into his heavy chair to heave another sigh.

“Entertain me, King!”, the redhead pouted by blowing out his cheeks.

  
“Go and patrol the palace.”, Orion was listless and closed his eyes briefly.

  
“Done that already. Twice.”, Erin retorted and casually flopped onto Orion's lap sideways, the hollows of his knees hooked on the armrest of the chair.

  
“I have work that needs to be processed and looked over. Find yourself someone else to plague.”, the king of Lama said, completely ignoring Erin's brazenness.

Orion had given up to reprimand Erin doing things like these on every single occasion, his attendant was a free spirit and couldn't be tamed, so why even bother?

While Orion had resigned and just accepted his fate, Erin was bugged by his king's unresponsiveness. After all, one of his goals in life was to surprise Orion and it was harder than he had expected to make him be _and_ look the part.

A mischievous thought crossed Erin's mind – for quite a while now the former assassin had itched to know the taste of his king and this situation couldn't be more favorable. Plus, that was the most enjoyable way to see various of Orion's expressions.

“Hmm~”, Erin uttered and rested his head on Orion's shoulder, mouth dangerously close to his neck, “I could be of help?”

  
No reaction whatsoever. Erin had to gear up - if the infantry couldn't break through the barrier then the cavalry had to.

  
“Paperwork it is, huh?”, the redhead proceeded and shifted his body to face the table, legs slightly spread apart while he got comfortable in Orion's lap again.

“Mostly reports.”, the king answered, unaware of Erin's intentions.

  
“Rest your eyes, I'll read them to you.”

  
Erin laughed quietly to himself and briefly scanned the reports scattered in front of them. One of them drew his attention and he took it into his hand.

“This one is about a small incident that happened in a town to the north.”, he summarized and briefly moved his hip as if he was trying to rearrange his sitting position.  
  
  
From the corner of his eye Erin saw Orion's finger twitch and he smiled.

  
“A pack of rascals invaded.”, he read out aloud and repeated the shift of his hip with a little more pressure added, “They robbed townsfolk on the streets but were handled by the alerted soldiers very quickly.”

Erin leaned forward to prop his elbows on the table top which granted him support to press his ass to Orion's crotch even bolder than before.

“They put up a fight-”

  
“Erin..”

  
“-and one of the soldiers was _penetrated_-”

  
“_Erin_!”

  
“-by a spear. Yes, King?”

  
“Stop that.”, Orion hissed and Erin could hear the strain in his voice.

  
“Eh? But the report continues.”, he playfully protested while the sensation of Orion's involuntary body reaction utterly delighted him.

“Don't play innocent. Your bottom, you're doing that on purpose!”

  
“I wonder?”, Erin replied and bluntly executed a move to simulate a thrust.

Orion groaned and ruggedly grabbed Erin's waist to keep him still.

“Nh!”, the redhead moaned teasingly and arched his back in response.

  
Erin liked it rough, very much so and agitating Orion was the best way to get what he wanted. And how he wanted it.

The king of Lama growled. “You're playing with fire.”

  
“I don't mind getting a little burned.” Erin sighed lustfully and let his torso rest back against Orion's to caress his chin with the tips of his fingers, “I want you to spoil me once in a while, is that too much to ask?”

  
“In principle, no.”, Orion replied and gulped visibly as Erin alluringly rubbed against him, “But what you're trying to achieve right now is.. far beyond the border of insolence.”

Erin tried his hardest not to laugh or retort something cocky that would ruin his efforts. Orion was saying one thing, his manners unshakeable but his body language spoke volumes of a different story.

He knew that he was very close to finally pick that lock and slipped off of Orion's lap to kneel down while facing him. Erin's hands slowly wandered along his thighs, fingers imitating a spider crawling towards his groin.

Orion's eyes narrowed yet he did not tell Erin to stop nor did he move a muscle.

A sly smile tugged at the corner of Erin's mouth and he bit his bottom lip seductively. “Let me make amends?”

  
“...you planned this, didn't you?”, Orion huffed, his face gradually turning redder by the second.

  
“Oh no, now you're giving me too much credit, my king..”

Orion twitched when Erin palmed the bulge in his pants and rubbed his thumb against it. The king breathed his attendant's name warningly but Erin stayed unperturbed and skillfully unbuckled Orion's belt to free his half hard cock.

“I like to do things spontaneously.”, Erin whispered and wasted not a single moment longer to take him into his mouth.

  
The king of Lama exhaled sharply and watched Erin devour his length.

“Erin, that's absolutely – _hn_ – inappropriate..”

The redhead hummed around his cock in response and sucked it to its' full throbbing hardness. He proceeded to swirl his tongue around it in calculated motions causing Orion's eyes to flutter shut at times, savoring the incredible feeling.

Dammit, Erin was outrageously good at this. And even more scandalous was how pure he looked while doing such a dirty thing, the glances he shot Orion in between bobbing his head made him clench his fists. He groaned deeply with pleasure and Erin hummed again.

  
He reduced the treatment to kitten licks and made sure to coat Orion's cock with as much saliva as possible. He liked a little pain, sure, but being fucked without _any_ lubricant no matter how inept it was would be too much, even for Erin.

Orion's breath hitched as the redhead dedicated his attention solely to the tip of his cock, kissing and sucking at it while the hand that did not steady and stroke the shaft fondled the king's balls.

A curse escaped Orion's lips before Erin felt a hand on his head, tugging at the red strands. “Enough, Erin..”

  
The redhead chuckled and let go, fully aware that this was an order Orion actually expected to be ignored. “Whatever you wish~”

Erin could see the vein on Orion's temple twitch with irritation before he suddenly got up from his chair and pulled Erin with him to crash their lips together, tasting himself on Erin's mouth. Erin was stunned for a second; this boldness was not something he had anticipated to manifest so soon.

  
Impatience holding him hostage, Orion practically ripped the jacket from Erin's body in a haste and freed him from everything that held his hip garment in place while their mouths were glued to each others'.

It was rushed and messy, desire broken loose from its' confines. Erin ably kicked his shoes off and moaned into the deepening kiss as Orion shoved him to lie down on the table top, bedded on reports and important papers.

“Oh my, semi-public indecency. My king is full of surprises.”, Erin uttered amused and let Orion yank his pants off of his legs to spread them as an invitation.

  
“No one dares to come in here, except for _you_.”, Orion grunted, easing the collar of his shirt.

Erin flashed a smile and ripped the decorative jewelry from his own neck. He hauled his shirt up to reveal his bare, scar littered stomach and chest to Orion.

Not that Lama's ruler hadn't seen Erin nude before but the way he groped his own chest with a such a lewd expression, arousal evident between his legs, was way different than taking a bath together.

“You don't need to be gentle with me.”, Erin clarified, cheeks flushed and twitching under his own treatment of rubbing his nipple.

  
“I didn't intend to be.”, Orion smirked and entered him without further ado after pushing his own pants down to his ankles.

The king of Lama dug his nails into Erin's thighs while firmly holding them, pressing them to his own stomach as he repeatedly slammed his cock into him all the way to the base.  
  
Orion hadn't been physically intimate with anyone in a long while so Erin felt like paradise. And especially the permission to act on instinct let him easily cast aside any concerns.  
  


Erin moaned loudly, the burning due to the rather dry friction and sudden filling of his insides made his nerves tingle pleasantly. The rough, relentless pace and intensity of Orion's thrusts were even better than he had imagined.

Pleasure raced through his body like a wave as Orion hit his sweet spot and Erin cried out.

“There! A-Ah!”

  
With a desperation Erin hadn't dared to dream of he gagged himself with the seam of his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. The sight and his muffled moans urged Orion on to lean forward and press his lips to Erin's nipple, eventually licking it followed by a soft bite.

The redhead twitched and upon opening his mouth to inhale fervently the king of Lama closed it again with his own. They were barely able to kiss properly due to the rough movements of their bodies, tongues touching in an irregular interval and saliva spilled everywhere.

Orion cursed under his breath yet again, the animalistic nature of their doings driving him crazy. Seeing Erin disheveled and messed up was charming, honestly - he knew how to be captivating without trying. The redhead apparently _did_ enjoy the brute force he was handled with and it stirred Orion up, touched a part of his mind he didn't know existed.

He was in fact working Erin with such vigor the table they misused creaked and screeched as it ground over the stone floor bit by bit with each thrust performed. Orion was sure none of his servants would dare to comment on it but it was definitely too loud for his taste.

He pulled out of Erin, who protested instantly, snaked his arms around him and picked him up, body flush against body. He wheeled them both around while kissing the redhead hungrily and dropped Erin down standing between him and the chair.

“Face the other way.”, he ordered as soon as he broke the kiss.

Erin shivered and removed what was left of his clothing on his body in a single smooth motion. He brushed his tress to the front as he turned to show Orion his by then bare backside.  
The king put a hand on Erin's waist and positioned them in a way Erin had to stand on his tiptoes due to the height difference. Orion entered him again and Erin groaned, reflexively and in order not to topple over he clawed at the armrests of the chair.

After a while his legs shook erratically from the exertion of supporting his weight _and_ holding against Orion's harsh thrusting. His cock dripped with precum and drops of it splattered on the seating area, eliciting a snicker from Erin. His king was gonna be so mad about this mess later on, no doubt.

“Having fun?”

  
“Yes.”, Erin replied breathlessly and turned his head as best as he could to look at Orion, licking his lips, “You're amazing, my king.”

Orion was originally asking that question to reprimand Erin for laughing but that answer and especially the gesture tripped Orion up to such an extend his rhythm stuttered.

  
Erin wouldn't allow any interruption though and clenched his pelvic floor to squeeze Orion's cock with his muscles. He pushed his hips back and into him repeatedly, basically masturbating with the help of the king's cock until Orion managed to regain his composure. He firmly grabbed Erin's waist - an action the redhead rewarded with an ardent moan - and made their efforts meet in the middle by resuming to jerk his hips until he groaned and released.

  
The warmth filling him made Erin shudder and he exhaled when Orion withdrew, leaving him empty yet full and gaping. Erin had been ready to finish this by himself but Orion had other plans.

The redhead's eyes widened and he actually _whined_ as he was suddenly and deeply penetrated by four fingers at once.

Lama's ruler stayed true to his words, as always, and did not go easy on him. He pumped his digits in and out in a fast pace, digging into the sticky wetness of his own climax and by doing so, some of it spilled out of Erin's hole and dripped down his thighs.

Orion alternated between spreading his fingers apart to stretch the redhead forcefully and curl them to scratch him on the inside.

  
“Oh Gods, nh!”, Erin whimpered in between heated moans.

  
He longed to come like this, ravished by Orion's hand. Erin had hoped and much to his rapture his king exceeded all of his expectations. Orion catered exactly to Erin's tastes but a bit more stimulation wouldn't hurt either.

  
The problem was if he was to let go of the armrest to touch himself, he'd crash head on into the chair. Erin tried nonetheless and removed one trembling hand from the smooth surface just to lose his balance as expected.

  
Orion seemed to notice his predicament and he was in the generous mood to help out. He launched forward and grasped Erin's shoulder with his unoccupied hand to provide the support Erin desperately needed to be steady enough.

  
  
Unknown to him, Erin interpreted this action as dominance and exercised control, forcing his skin to bubble into goosebumps and the tension in his groin to grow even more intense.

  
Finally able to jerk himself off his hand snapped to his cock, stroking fast enough to match the rhythm of Orion's fingers. His voice melted into a whiny pitch and it didn't take long for him to orgasm under that treatment.

Erin cried out and his cum spurted onto the king's chair, his mind clouded by the tingly sensation and his body shaking with satisfaction. He groaned wistfully when Orion removed his fingers from his warmth and granted his legs a break by subsiding down to the cold floor.

They were both panting until Orion readjusted his clothes and offered his hand to him.

“..Erin.”

  
Erin raised his head to look at the king with dreamy eyes before he clasped his wrist and stuck his tongue out to sensually lick at his fingers. Orion did flinch slightly but kept quiet and watched Erin suck his fingers like he had done with his cock earlier. He blushed deeply and groaned inwardly. His intention had been to help Erin stand up and not for the redhead to clean him with his mouth.

  
After lapping up the mess Erin flashed him a cheeky smile. “Thanks for the meal, King.”

  
Orion sputtered and Erin snickered as the color of Orion's face darkened to such an extent it looked close to exploding. He eventually took Orion's hand and let himself be pulled up before he staggered on purpose and an unsuspecting and worried Orion let him put his arms around his neck.  
  
  
Erin quickly dropped a kiss on Orion's cheek while pressing his naked body against him which caused Orion to gape.  
  
"That surprised you, didn't it? Heh!", Erin rejoiced and poked his tongue out at him afterwards.  
  
  
Orion was simply speechless but the telling off that followed much later didn't faze Erin in the least. He had achieved his objective.  
  
  
  
Once Erin had figured out how he had to go about things to seduce Orion it was a piece of cake to tempt him continuously after that incident.

  
He would whisper insinuating things into his king's ear when they were participating in important meetings, would deliberately touch his nape or subtly grind against him in the most inappropriate situations. Erin would rile him up whenever he could during the day and then gladly take responsibility at night.

  
It was rare for Orion to initiate their intimacy but when he did, Erin knew that he was looking for emotional support rather than physical satisfaction. Their bodies were more than compatible - but getting into bed with his king to innocently cuddle up to each other and just let Orion pet his hair was something Erin also enjoyed. He was a tease by nature but he cherished Orion with all his heart and he had sworn to protect the king of Lama even if it would cost him his life.

  
When Orion was in need, Erin would give him whatever kind of warmth he was seeking for and in return, Orion would pleasure Erin every time he desired it. Since it was quite beneficial for both of them they settled to keep that easygoing kind of relationship for years - at least until Orion met the king of a star named Sirena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just love these two together orz .. so sorry, not sorry.  
This is mere porn and I didn't go into detail about their feelings at ALL but since I really, really love this ship I'd also like to elaborate more on that and provide a little more insight.. so I might add to this universe sometime.  
As always, thank you for reading! ☆
> 
> PS: Chapter 3/Coeri will be up in a few days!


	3. Line in a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Erin wanted to wake the beast and make Coda lose all reason he had to have the fitting bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Coeri sequel and it's basically idiots in love who each think the other doesn't see them that way so they have reckless intercourse instead of confessing already.  
I'll put a warning here - Coda tips over into a rut in this story and if you're sensitive you might want to reconsider reading it. idk if it's that offending after all but y'know, just in case.

“Co~da~!”

The moment Coda turned around he knew who was calling his name. He only saw a flash of red before Erin had tackled him and the impact forced Coda to swing them around a few times in order not to crash down onto the ground.

“Erin?! What are you doing here?”, he asked breathlessly as soon as it was safe enough to let go.

“I could ask you the same~”, Erin smiled, arms still around Coda's neck.

It had been a pain to locate Coda, especially since it was in the middle of the night but Erin had been lucky to easily find the foreign merchant ship and ask a crew member about Coda's whereabouts.

“Business. I was checking the goods for the last time today. So?”

Erin pursed his lips playfully. “My king is paying a visit and I accompanied him. I was in the middle of having fun in the royal bedroom chamber but.. I was kicked out.”

Now that last part was a blatant lie but he just couldn't tell Coda the truth - that he had been specifically looking for him. Coda looked like someone had punched him in the guts but he did not press to know what exactly the redhead meant by that.

Erin snickered. “I've nowhere to go now. Let me sleep over at your place? Pretty pwease?”

That was lie number two but Erin's puppy eyes had the compelling power of persuasion no one could elude, not even someone as stoic as Coda. Not that he intended to turn Erin down in the first place, but well.

Coda sighed with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I guess it can't be helped.”

Erin rejoiced and followed Coda to a nearby house. The Bestian explained that Sardinia had offered Burst Roar an accommodation for the time of their stay on Sirena and wouldn't back down until they accepted.

Coda's room was spacious and furnished in a style that was exemplary for Sirena. Pastel colors all over, the lighting was dim and cozy and the bed had a canopy and a ton of soft pillows on top.

Coda put his hat on the small table next to the door and slipped out of his coat. At least he wasn't self-conscious anymore and didn't feel the need to hide his animal ears from Erin.

“You were even provided clothes?”, Erin asked astounded as he unsolicited opened the chest of drawers.

  
“Yes. I don't use them though.”, Coda replied and plucked off his shoes to neatly put them next to each other.

  
“Then, I will!”, Erin said happily and started to undress right on the spot.

  
Coda let out an unidentifiable noise and slapped his hands in front of his face.  
  
“There's a folding screen in the corner, please use it!”

Erin smirked. “You've already seen everything there is to see, I don't think that's necessary.”

  
“It absolutely is!”, Coda croaked, his face bright red underneath his palms.

  
“Aye, aye. If you insist.”

Gods, Coda was so _cute_. It almost made Erin angry how innocent and adorable he was at times.

To be honest, cuteness alone wouldn't have affected Erin that much, it was the animal attributes that had piqued his interest. Though as he got to know Coda better he couldn't help but be fond of the Bestian, there was an itch Erin wasn't able to scratch whenever he was with him. And he wanted to be with Coda in every possible way, is what he felt.

Before Erin had even tried to seduce Coda he wanted to learn everything there was to learn about Bestian's sexual behavior and their customs, if there were any to begin with. He could've just let any random guy from the star in question do him for research whenever he was there but Erin dismissed that idea pretty fast – he just wanted Coda and was very stubborn regarding that matter.

  
Asking the boy himself would've resulted in sputtering and the risk of Coda getting suspicious but luckily, Fang was very chatty when drunk.

  
Erin had read all about the anatomy and theory of mating in a book from the library of Bestia's royal palace but hearing it from a source first hand was quite more reliable. So he squeezed every bit of information out of Fang as soon as he had the chance to and learned that Coda was labeled an Alpha among his peers. Coda's status was of great interest to Erin as it was vital to plan his approach.

  
And it took every single one of Erin's charming weapons and a lot of effort to get Coda into bed for the first time. Not because Coda didn't want to, it was fairly obvious he definitely did but what exactly it was that caused him to be so reluctant was something Erin couldn't wrap his mind around.

For Erin, having sex had always been as natural as eating ice cream. He just loved and enjoyed it casually, he liked to try new flavors occassionally and if he was in the mood to have some he just did, simple as that. But upon meeting Coda Erin started to consider that sticking to a single flavor for the rest of his life wasn't so bad either. That's how delicious Coda was to Erin and he soon had to admit that he was head over heels in love with him.  
  
  
All the more it rubbed Erin the wrong way that even after their third time ending up sweaty and covered in body fluids, Coda was still composed during and afterwards their juicy interactions. Embarrassed, sure. Delirious, yes plenty. But irritatingly composed nonetheless.

It irked Erin, he needed him to let out his instincts and handle him with the raw impulsiveness that Erin knew was deep inside him somewhere.

So if he wanted to wake the beast and make Coda lose his reason he had to have the fitting bait. And Erin was positively surprised that it was possible to buy that bait in a flask, liquid but viscous and void of color like water.

Behind the folding screen, Erin changed into a long skirt-like garment with side vents that revealed his legs up to his hipbones. The top was basically just a strip of elastic fabric and as he put it on he snickered while picturing Coda's reaction to it.

  
He would have bothered to put on accessories too but he knew he wouldn't wear the clothing for long so he left them where they were and reached into the pocket of his discarded pants.

  
The flask was cool to the touch and Erin uncorked the lit to smell the liquid inside. To him it was odorless, maybe a little sweet undertone was noticeable and Erin wondered if he had been scammed. Well, if this didn't have the desired effect he would still try to get Coda into the mood using other methods.

In either case, the chance to meet Coda on Sirena and that soon after he had obtained the appliance at that had been close to zero so the redhead was more than merry.

  
Erin distributed the sticky substance on his body and that was to say _everywhere_ he could reach. The texture of it was a great assist in playing his role and with a smile he stepped out from behind the screen as soon as he was done with this preparations.

“What do you think, Coda? I look like a belly dancer, right?”

Erin flashed a suggestive pose and winked at the other as Coda looked his way.

“I guess you're ri-.. right..”, Coda's voice trailed off and he rubbed his nose briefly.

  
Erin's eyes lit up at the gesture and he slowly walked over to where Coda was sitting on the bed in his undershirt and pants only.

The Bestian stood up in a haste and tried to distance himself from Erin, hand repeatedly rubbing his nose and clearing his throat.

  
“Is something wrong?”, Erin asked innocently and took a seat on the bed, the place still warm from Coda's body heat.

  
“I'm not sure.”

  
This couldn't be. This absolutely couldn't be, his nose and his brain had to play tricks on him. But that scent..

“Coda, come here.”

  
“No, I.. I better not.”

  
“Fine, then just watch from over there.”

Coda's body felt increasingly hot and it got even worse as he snapped his eyes to Erin and watched him slip his tongue between his index and middle finger before he sucked them into his mouth.

While keeping eye contact with Coda, Erin put his most erotic face on display and indulged in licking and sucking his digits. Coda gradually unraveled in front of his eyes, Erin could see how he was putting up a fight and it was pure satisfaction to see him lose it bit by bit.

  
Fingers finally thoroughly coated in saliva, Erin scooted to the middle of the bed and rested his back on the pile of pillows to remain in a sitting position. He let his hand wander to his crotch where he brushed the skirt away and without further ado he prodded his moist hole and stroked his cock with the other hand.

  
Coda gulped hard. He'd never let on about how much he truly desired the redhead, he wouldn't allow himself to be deluded to think Erin felt the same at all. He wasn't naive and not blind or deaf either, he knew Erin was promiscuous and enjoyed being with different people.

On his journeys he was bound to hear people talk and stories about a cute and cheeky redhead from Lama that was actually very lewd when undressed didn't just pass him by. The fact that he hadn't heard anything in the past months didn't do much to ease his jealousy - just because no one was talking about it didn't mean it didn't happen. And who was he to assume that he was Erin's only exception?

Erin was truly irresistible as he usually was but the scent coming from him was just too much for Coda to cope with. It turned his head upside down and his heart into a raging machine, not to mention the tremendous urge to devour him whole right then and there.

Actually, it didn't differ much from how he felt when Erin attempted to debauch him but this time it was on the dangerous end of the scale, crude desire scrunching his whole being.

  
Coda supported his weight on the drawer and clenched his fists. He knew what this was, it was way too familiar of a feeling not to acknowledge. But how was this even possible?

With a fervent moan Erin ripped him from his thoughts and Coda growled. It was an animalistic vibration, low and deep inside his throat.

"Erin, you're really unfathomable."

  
"What makes you, ah, say that?", Erin answered short breathed, continuously pleasuring himself.

  
"You are not of Bestian blood yet it's like.."

  
"Nh?"

  
"Like you're in heat."

  
"I guess I am.. does that turn you on?", Erin smiled, very well knowing the answer already.

Coda finally let go of the drawer and walked over to the end of the bed, eyes firmly set on what Erin was doing with his hands. He crawled onto the mattress and closed the distance between them.

He just couldn't resist any longer, his rationality was numbed and his most basic drive had been set in motion.

"You smell so damn good.."

Coda lowered his head to nuzzle Erin's calf and he inhaled deeply. His lips touched the redhead's skin and he let them trail up to his knee and continued on his thigh.

  
Erin chuckled. That was probably the first time he had heard Coda swear, even if it was only a mild expression.

“How..?”, Coda breathed and took a hold of Erin's thighs to spread them further apart.

  
“Ah, that's a secret.”, Erin smirked before he groaned as he drove his fingers deep into his own body.

Coda didn't reply to that statement and licked Erin's inner thigh before he compulsively rubbed his palm and especially his wrist against the wet spot.

Erin bit his lip, overjoyed - Coda was scenting him, claiming Erin as his.

Of course the redhead was unable to smell the others' scent like a Bestian could but the mere thought of the meaning of that deed filled Erin with so much bliss it overwhelmed him.

"_Coda_.", he moaned in response, "Please.. knot me."

Erin was not someone to beg, if anything, he was usually the one being begged.

Putting on an act for Coda played a part because he knew saying it would flip Coda's switch for good. Fang had told him that Alphas went batshit insane if they were asked to knot their partner because it was basically the equivalent of _fuck me_, so Erin did exactly that. The fact that he desperately wanted it so bad himself he would've said it without that piece of information was somewhat embarrassing.

The demand hit the mark, Coda twitched and growled again.

“Erin.”  
  


His voice was raspy like sandpaper, dripping with lust and therefore absolutely uncharacteristic for the usually sweet and courteous Coda.  
  


He forcibly pulled Erin's hands away and dragged his tongue along one of his wrists before pinning them both to the mattress next to each side of Erin's head.

The Bestian's eyes were clouded and dark, fangs peeking out from behind his lips as he was breathing heavily. With a suddenness that startled Erin he kissed the redhead hungrily, tongues pressing against each other.

  
Erin tried to free his arms but Coda was too strong and wouldn't budge although he was definitely supposed to notice Erin's attempt.

"Coda..", Erin tried to speak under constant attack and wriggled his hands, "Let me - mh - touch.."

That seemed to have reached Coda's consciousness and he retreated. He sat up and yanked his pants away but only bothered to get one foot out of it, the rest of it clinging to his other ankle.

  
Coda snatched a pillow and shoved it underneath Erin's ass. He grabbed his leg and stretched it ruggedly to place it on his shoulder, forcing Erin to lie on his side while pushing the other leg to the mattress.

In that moment Erin was glad he kept his body in shape and flexible otherwise Coda would've dislocated a joint or two with this action.

  
The leg on the mattress placed between his knees, Coda didn't waste any more time and entered Erin without a word or warning. The redhead moaned and continued to do so for Coda set an unrelenting and fast pace straight off the bat.

  
The hand that didn't secure Erin's leg on his shoulder enclosed the redhead's cock, stroking in sync with his thrusting. Erin muffled his cries of pleasure, he was already feeling high and Coda hadn't even knotted him yet.

Ah yes, Coda really was his favorite, his number one. And if only Coda wanted him he'd also be the only one.

The Bestian slammed into Erin deeply a few more times before he stayed there pressed into the other, jolting.

  
Then Erin felt the knot finally grow inside him, stretching him until the border between pleasure and pain was blurred.

It was so good, so damn _good_ that Erin couldn't help but shudder and moan helplessly.

As soon as Coda deemed it done he resumed to jerk his hips, the re-established friction hauling Erin into the depth of pleasure. The pressure the knot exerted on his sweet spot while rubbing in addition to Coda stroking his length tipped the redhead over immediately and he came with a drawn out cry.

  
Coda merely grunted and proceeded to jerk Erin off, ignoring the hands that clutched at his to remove the overstimulation soon after. Following a few more thrusts Erin shivered throughout Coda's orgasm, his heat filling him perceptibly.

Much to Erin's surprise and also disappointment, Coda's knot deflated shortly afterwards.

  
From what Erin had experienced before, Coda would plug him up and spurt an amazing amount of cum into him. The knot would take about 45 minutes to go down, time that was usually spent caressing each other, kiss until their lips were sore and Erin whispering sweet nothings into Coda's ear to make him blush.

  
But Erin had miscalculated this time. He had underestimated the power of the pheromones he had applied to his skin, which had apparently triggered Coda to become a literal beast to an extent Erin had not been able to predict.

With a strength the redhead had not expected as well Coda turned Erin around to face the mattress while still keeping him fully sheathed on his cock.

"Coda, what- ah!?"

The Bestian dug his nails into Erin's hips and pounded into him again as if the first time had never happened.

It wasn't like Erin wasn't used to multiple rounds of sex in a single night but usually there were sufficient breaks between two or more orgasms. He had more stamina than the average person though Erin had his limits, too.  
  


"Coda, hold on!", Erin yelped and extended his arms backwards to snap the other out of his trance.

But that also backfired. Coda clutched his wrists in response and tugged repeatedly, forcing Erin to crash into him even harder. For a while he feared that Coda would rip his arms off with the way he yanked Erin backwards to make him take Coda up to the base, just to ease the strain briefly before he did it again.

"Nh-ah, Coda, ah, I said.. wait, _ah_!"

The redhead had a hard time speaking, he was overheated and a little indignant even. The risqué wet sound their connected bodies produced filling the room alongside both of their groans did only add to Erin being completely driven out of his mind. He wanted Coda to stop yet didn't want him to stop.

  
He unintentionally clenched up as Coda did actually cease to move though it wasn't to yield to Erin's protest but for a reason the redhead had subliminally feared at this point: another knot.

He felt it swell and fill him up, his cock twitching back to life and unbearably hard by the time the knot had gained its' full size.

"Oh gods..", Erin whimpered at the sensations and flinched as Coda suddenly let go of his arms.

The noise of fabric ripping apart rung in his ears before he felt the skirt being torn away. Coda brushed his tress to the side, nails scraping the skin covering his spine along the way and pulled the top from Erin's torso until it hung loosely around his waist.

  
The Bestian pressed his chest to his bare back and his tongue was blazingly hot against the cool, sweat covered skin between his shoulder blades. Erin twitched again as Coda's damp palm leisurely brushed along his cock once more.

"Coda, I just came.."

"You started this, now bear it."

Again that raspy, dark tone of voice that shook Erin down to the core and he felt himself leak onto Coda's hand as his fingers rubbed his glans. He was literally milking Erin, forcing the very last drop of cum out of his erection.

  
Erin was exhausted as hell and his dick started to feel sore but he was honestly way too enraptured by Coda's dominance and unexpected sadism to not like what was done to him. On the contrary, this was exactly what got Erin hot and longing for Coda.

  
A hand clasped Erin's nape and coarsely pushed his head against the feather bed, all Erin could do was wail as Coda continued to work him on both ends.

Coda didn't want to be this rough with Erin, he really didn't. It was like someone else was maneuvering his body and he was unable to gain control. Erin's scent was still strong and clouding his mind, the only thing on it was to coat the redhead in _his_ scent and claim him for every other Alpha to smell.

Worse than the desperate need to cover up Erin's scent was the urge to rewrite his insides. Somewhere in his head where rationality still existed he knew that his body was acting like this because it was yearning to impregnate Erin - which was ridiculous because the redhead was physically unable to carry his children of course.

Coda's hips lurched, his movements feral and unrestrained and his hand tugged at Erin's cock. He heard him cry out and felt him tremble beneath him but kept mounting and stroking Erin until he dispersed from a dry orgasm.

  
Coda knew he was supposed to yet he couldn't stop at that – and unfortunately he wanted even more. Even if it meant that Erin would be afraid of him or in the worst case reject him completely afterwards.

Erin had gone soft but the Bestian kept on fondling his cock until he whined Coda's name in sprouting desperation. Erin's pain reached him but it was like he heard it through cotton clogging up his ears and he continued to plunge into his lover, no mercy shown.

  
With a groan Coda finally came a second time that day and his cum mixed with the mess he had squirted into Erin before. Coda shivered and his knot dissipated a mere minute later.

He released Erin's nape, hands shaking. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough in the least and he almost detested himself for what he was about to do.

“Turn around.”

With Coda's help Erin returned to lie on his back, the others' still hard dick buried deep inside him. Erin was obviously wrecked, face red and exhausted and his eyes were glazed and on the verge of shedding tears.

“Coda..”, he uttered hoarsely and for a moment he looked relieved when Coda grabbed his torso to pull him into his lap face to face.

Coda shifted to sit cross-legged and tightened his grip on Erin's body.

“Erin, I'm sorry.”, he hissed through gritted teeth and forced a horrified cry from the other as he bucked his hips.

The redhead didn't try to resist or protest any more and just locked Coda into a hug. Before he even felt Erin shake with sobs the sharp smell of salt let Coda know that Erin was crying.

“I'm so sorry..”, he repeated and guided Erin's hips to meet his thrusts.

The position they were in and the constant movement of Coda shoving his dick in and out of Erin caused the surge of cum to gush out of Erin's hole. If the situation hadn't been the way it was the circumstances would've been extremely erotic and pleasant for Erin. In that case though he just squeezed his teary eyes shut and whimpered against Coda's shoulder.

He twitched and cried out once more at the sensation of being knotted yet again and started to squirm but Coda held him in an iron grip like embrace.  
  


“Calm down already, you idiot!”, Erin whined and clung to Coda's shirt in desperation.  
  


The Bestian didn't reply and instead dragged his tongue over the hot skin of Erin's neck. He noticed that their scents were overlapping at that point, the one that wasn't Erin's to begin with had started to fade and was rapidly replaced by Coda's.

Coda growled satisfied and toned his thrusts down to grinding. Erin kept trembling and subdued hiccups left his lips until he slipped up again.

“C-Coda..”, he panted, voice shaky and timid.

Coda had almost prevailed over his inner beast but that was the last straw. He tore his lips apart and jabbed his teeth into the crook of Erin's neck, making the redhead scream in pain.

He had bitten Erin before during their amorous plays – and also had been bitten himself by the redhead - but never harsh enough to actually break his skin and draw blood from the wound. And definitely not in that specific place and with the same intention he had by then.

  
Coda groaned into the wound as he reached his peak and withdrew his fangs from the other after cluttering up Erin's stomach with even more stickiness. Erin was shaking erratically as a whole and still clinging to Coda as if his life depended on it.

This time the knot did not deflate and Coda loosened his hold and started to rub Erin's back while cautiously licking the bite mark.

Coda felt the tension breaking apart and with every flick of his tongue the blind lust that burned inside of him simmered down to pure affection and the need to pamper Erin with all the gentleness in the universe.

Erin's head was spinning and the tears had stopped to overflow but his breath still hitched in a staccato now and then. No matter how sore his ass or how painful it all was, Erin couldn't help the bubble in his chest fill with happiness.

Coda had just marked him, _mated_ with him.

Technically, it was a futile act considering Erin was a common human, both of them knew that very well. Still, Coda was religiously treating the bite with this tongue and Erin enjoyed the gesture to the fullest. It was ironically the most intimate they had ever been with each other.

Coda soon added small kisses and soft nibbles to the licking and tended to the surrounding areas. He nuzzled Erin's shoulder and dropped loving kisses on his jaw, his earlobe and proceeded to lick away his drying tears before he returned his attention back to the bite mark.

Erin appreciably relaxed and calmed down under that treatment, his trembling subsided gradually and he let out a deep sigh of relief.

A few more minutes of silence lingered in the air before Erin spoke quietly.

  
“I guess we're married now?”

Coda flinched away to stare at Erin wide-eyed, an intense blush forming on his face.

“Well, that's, uh..”

He was completely back to the normal and cute Coda and was all fidgety. Erin cupped his cheeks and grinned.

“Nuh-uh, you can't run away. Not at least in the next thirty minutes or so.”

  
“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force this onto you-”

Erin silenced him with a long lasting kiss and smiled at Coda as their lips parted.

“Ah, for once I really wish I was born on Bestia.”, he uttered and gave an embarrassed Coda pecks in between his whispers, “I'm afraid we have to improvise.”  
  


“What.. what do you mean?”, Coda asked confused, accepting another sweet kiss.

  
“What I mean is, scrape that mark every time we meet. Bite me over and over again until the wound turns into a permanent scar.”

Coda's chest tightened looking at Erin's flushed face and the way he bashfully pressed his lips together. That expression was definitely a first, he had to process what the redhead had just said and as he finally did, his body burned hot.

  
Gods, that was the most enchanting proposal Erin could've come up with.

“So cute..”  
  


“Huh!?”, Erin huffed and nudged Coda's animal ears, “Don't mumble and answer me properly!”

  
Coda locked their gazes and cleared his throat before he smiled.

  
“Yes, I will gladly do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I could finally write some Ioriku even though it's their AU version (>~ < )  
The amount of time I spent on researching A/O dynamics, the progress of knotting, scenting and all that stuff is ridiculous, but it was totally worth it. I went absolutely wild with this and it was fun to write!  
Thank you very much for reading! <3


End file.
